batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batboat
The Batboat is Batman's personal watercraft. At times the Dark Knight has to take to the waters. Using a Catamaran type boat, the Batboat can reach speeds of up to 120mph standard. The Cockpit display's include stat-of-the-art navigation and communication links, ascent-rate alarm, divtime clock, and safe ceiling depth meter. The Batboat can also become submersible. The environment systems include CO2-scrubbers and air conditioning units in Bat-Submersible's stern. Oxygen tanks provide up to 6 hours of breathable air, with emergency tanks allowing an added 12 hours of life support, including oxygen/helium mixes for deep water submersion. History In Sub-Level 6 of the Batcave, there's an aqua-dynamic hydrofoil/submersible (otherwise known as the Batboat) on both the navigable Gotham River and the Atlantic Ocean's waters. Background Early in his career, while investigating arms dealers operating along the wharves of Gotham City's Chinatown district, Batman used a prototype Batboat to pursue the fleeing criminals. In what was later regarded as an "extreme measure", Batman destroyed their launch with a bow-mounted flame-thrower. The first official Batboat made its debut in April 1946 (in Detective Comics #110). The storyline involved Scotland Yard providing Batman and Robin with the boat in order to speed their search for the villainous Professor Moriarty. Hydrofoil To submerge, the Batboat's foils retract to reduce parasitic drag. Its aluminum propellers are driven by sealed AH electrolyte batteries. Cockpit The Batboat displays include state-of-the-art navigation and communication links, an ascent-rate alarm, a dive-time clock, and a safe-ceiling depth meter. Offensive weapons Batboat armaments include a pneumatic harpoon with a high-tensile titanium cable, a launching grapnel that doubles as an anchor, variable-setting depth charges, and a small supply of active-homing torpedoes with heat/motion/vibration target-acquisition specifically designed to target a vehicle's propulsion systems. In other media ''Batman'' television series and movie The first appearance of the Batboat was in the 1966 film Batman. It was subsequently used in the live action series it was based on. It was created by Glastron Industries. Mel Whitley and Robert Hammond designed the Batboat from a Glastron V-174. They added a red flashing beacon, glowing eyes, batzooka hatches, seats for both Batman and Robin at the front of the boat, twin wind screens, a center console, an outdrive jet cover, and an aft to deck cover with a glowing Bat-Signal on the tail fin. Although the boat was powered by a Merc Cruiser Chevrolet V-6 and Attwood Corporation manufactured the hardwire, a water squirter and a jet nozzle were added to make the Batboat look like it was nuclear-powered. It took 31 days to build. Eventually, a replica was built of the Batboat. When the Batman television show was cancelled, Glastron used the two Batboats for promotions on tours. After much touring, the boats were sold. One boat went to a Glastron dealer who was a Shriner. He used it in various Shriner parades. This Batboat was then moved to the Car Stars museum in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. ''Batman Returns'' A new version was used in Batman Returns as the Batskiboat. Batman uses the vehicle near the climax of the film to travel through Gotham's sewer system towards the Penguin's lair. This vehicle was to feature an amphibious transformation with tank treads, but cut due to budget. The Kenner toy release has this feature as it based on the original concept designs. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' The Batboat was also featured in Batman: The Animated Series. It could also be used as a submarine. It was later redesigned in The New Batman Adventures. ''Batman Forever'' A second Batboat appears in the film Batman Forever, piloted by Robin, and is quickly destroyed by the Riddler and Two-Face. In the same film, a version of the Batwing is shown to have a cockpit that can transform into a submersible vehicle should the air vehicle be shot down. The Batboat (a jet-powered cigarette boat) from Batman Forever fit within the film's H. R. Giger-inspired biomechanical theme. ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' A hovercraft version of the Batboat is featured in Lego Batman: The Videogame building toy set 7780 Batboat: the Hunt for Killer Croc. See Also *Batboat/Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Watercrafts